Some wireless local area networks employ multi-carrier transmission techniques, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, in which symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers are used to transmit information. The use of orthogonal subcarriers allow the subcarriers to be spaced much more closely together within an available spectrum than, for example, the individual channels in a conventional frequency division multiplexing (FDM) system. Before transmission, the subcarriers may be modulated with a low-rate data stream. The transmitted symbol rate of the symbols may be low, and thus the transmitted signal may be highly tolerant to multipath delay spread within the channel. For this reason, many modern digital communication systems are using symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers as a modulation scheme to help signals survive in environments having multipath reflections and/or strong interference.
Many conventional communication systems achieve higher throughput by operating at a maximum transmit power level. These systems, however, do not consider the effects that transmit power level may have on other communication devices. Furthermore, these systems do not consider network information, the data type and the application for determining transmit power lever, as well as other communication parameters for communicating.